scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Legend of the Galactic Heroes Opening 1
Beschreibung Legend of the Galactic Heroes/Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu Song info: Name: Skies of Love Performance, lyrics and composition: Monday Michiru (credited as Akiyoshi Michiru) Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) Summary: For decades, the Galactic Empire has been locked in an interstellar war with the Free Planets Alliance, a conflict that involves thousands of spaceships and millions of soldiers on both sides. Two new commanders enter the conflict with great hopes: Imperial Admiral Reinhard von Lohengramm and the FPA's Yang Wen-Li. As they deal with superiors and subordinates, maneuver through complicated political arrangements, plot strategies, and win battles, each will be tested, and ultimately, changed, by the reality of war. Viewing order: There are two typically recommended ways to watch the series. 1. In release order: - My Conquest is the Sea of Stars (Movie 1) - Legend of the Galactic Heroes OVA (Season 1 & 2) - Golden Wings (Movie 2) - Overture to a New War (Movie 3) - Legend of the Galactic Heroes OVA (Season 3 & 4) - LoGH Gaiden Series 1 (Arcs: Silver-White Valley, Dreams of the Morning,Songs of the Night, Dishonor, One Hundred Billion Stars,One Hundred Billion Lights) - LoGH Gaiden Series 2 (Arcs: Spiral Labyrinth, The Mutineer, The Duelist, The Retriever, The 3rd Battle of Tiamat) 2. In chronological order: - Spiral Labyrinth (Gaiden Series 2) - Silver-White Valley (Gaiden Series 1) - The Mutineer (Gaiden Series 2) - The Duelist (Gaiden Series 2) - Golden Wings (Movie 2) - The Retriever (Gaiden Series 2) - Dreams of the Morning, Songs of the Night (Gaiden Series 1) - One Hundred Billion Stars, One Hundred Billion Lights (Gaiden Series 1) - The 3rd Battle of Tiamat (Gaiden Series 2) - My Conquest is the Sea of Stars (Movie 1) - Dishonor (Gaiden Series 1) - Overture to a New War (Movie 3) - Legend of the Galactic Heroes OVA (110 episodes in 4 seasons) The order in which I recommend watching the series: First off, I recommend NOT watching it in chronological order because the main series is, without a doubt, the best release in the franchise, and watching some of the other releases first might discourage you from watching the main OVA at all, which is a problem since it's kinda long. That being said, the series is also rather slow-paced, give it about 20 episodes before deciding if you like it or not. Season 1 (26 eps) should be a good introduction. So here's how I think you should watch it. - My Conquest is the Sea of Stars (Movie 1 - it was the first release in the franchise and should be watched before anything else) - Overture to a New War (Movie 3 - episodes 1 & 2 of the main series retold with more detail and backstory, it will help the viewer understand what's going on at the beginning of the main OVA) - Legend of the Galactic Heroes OVA (110 episodes in 4 seasons) - Gaidens (in chronological order: Spiral Labyrinth, Silver-White Valley, The Mutineer, The Duelist, The Retriever, Dreams of the Morning,Songs of the Night, One Hundred Billion Stars,One Hundred Billion Lights, The 3rd Battle of Tiamat, Dishonor) - Golden Wings (Movie 2 - reimagined "prequel" story, usually considered the black sheep of the franchise since it has a different art style and voice actors, and isn't necessarily connected to the rest of the franchise; so I recommend watching it as a separate, stand-alone thing) Kategorie:Videos